Alvin and the chipmunks Two birds with one arrow
by Mrs Brittany
Summary: Rejection. A word that everyone fears because of how painful it is to even hear it. A word that can break hearts. Poor Alvin dealt with this pain when he asked out Brittany and she doesn't accept. Alvin was heartbroken but, one day he meets someone he falls in love with. Also Brittany regrets rejecting Alvin and wants to be with him but, will she be to late? (COMPLETED)
1. Chapter 1

Last week on Friday, was the day that Alvin Seville finally had the guts to ask out Brittany however, the response that he got from her destroyed his heart. That word that he was always afraid of. That word was causing Alvin so much pain and he wonders. How could she not say yes? Why did she pick that guy over him? How could she? Alvin kept asking himself that. Alvin had been crying because he got rejected by Brittany and his pain got even worse earlier today when Brittany asked out his ex best friend who's name is Frank Maldonado. He is Alvin's ex best friend and now best friend of Ryan. He's a new member of the football team and he got in the team thanks to Alvin who convinced the coach when they were still friends. Frank is another chipmunk who is taller than Alvin but shorter than Simon. He has frost color eyes, his fur is caramel color and he wears a hoodie which is orchid color. Alvin stopped being friends with Frank because, Frank was being a jerk to him ever since he joined the football team. He got the same behavior as Ryan and treated Alvin like crap when Ryan had his back.

Anyway, Alvin was home in his room laying on his bed, looking at a picture of Brittany on his phone. Oh how he loves her smile, her eyes, her gorgeous fury body, and her personality, Alvin loves everything about her. He couldn't believe that she rejected him. All this time he thought that she felt something for him but, he was wrong. What happened last week on Friday kept replaying in his mind. The painful memory of Brittany rejecting him.

**Flashback**

_Alvin was in his English class and he was just sitting there bored since there was a substitute so everyone was texting and talking with their friends. Alvin glances at Brittany who was talking with her female friends and he was getting ready to ask her out. Alvin was 99% sure that she was going say yes since they have been close friends and by the way she acts around him, he could tell that she feels something for him to. Alvin gets out of his seat and approaches Brittany. He taps on her shoulder and she turns around to look at his honey eyes. "Hey Alvin what's up?" She asked and her female friends were looking from her to Alvin. Also unbeknownst to the two, the whole class as now quiet and they were all staring at Alvin. They were all staring at Alvin because they noiticed that he was sweating and was nervous._

_Brittany notices this as well and asks "are you alright?" Alvin swallows the lump in his throat and replies "um-ye-yeah-I-I'm-fi-fine-Britt" Brittany places a paw on her hip and asks "oh well, do you want to ask me something?" Alvin was having a hard time getting the words out of his mouth. His mouth was dry and he wouldn't stop sweating. His heart was beating rapidly. "Yeah, um would... you... like...to go... out with me... Britt?" He asked with a shaky voice. Everyone's eyes were on Brittany waiting for her response._

_Brittany was biting her bottom lip and frowns which starts to crack Alvin's heart. She wasn't expecting him to ask her that. She looks away from his honey eyes and looks down. She takes a deep breath and tells him "Alvin, I'm sorry but, I only like you like a friend. Best friend actually..." Brittany stopped speaking when she looks up to see the hurt look on Alvin's face. She could almost see a tear coming out. The whole class was shocked at her response. They all thought that Brittany liked Alvin. "Alvin ple-" "Oooooooh, Alvin got rejected" Ryan suddenly shouted which makes the whole class start laughing. Including Brittany's female friends. The whole class was pointing and laughing at a heartbroken Alvin._

_Brittany who wasn't laughing, places a paw on Alvin's shoulder but, he takes a step back and runs out of the classroom in tears._

**End of flashback**

That memory kept repeating in Alvin's mind. He was heartbroken, mocked and embarrassed. He kept asking himself why did Brittany not say yes? then he remembers what happened today in the morning. Which is another painful memory.

**Flashback**

_Alvin was making his way to the cafeteria and when he was walking by Brittany's locker, he sees her chatting with his ex best friend Frank. Alvin wanted to avoid her and he was about to walk in the opposite direction but, something that Brittany says stops him. "So do you want to go out with me?" That question made his heart skip a beat. He tries to hold in his tears and prepares himself to be stabbed in the heart. "Yes of course Britt, I've loved you since the first time I saw you" finally Alvin's heart is stabbed and it shatters as his tears come out. Alvin runs in the opposite direction and heads to the bathroom._

**End of flashback**

Those painful memories wouldn't leave Alvin alone. Alvin gets up and approaches his backpack. He takes out his homework and begins to do it. Maybe doing some homework would distract him from those memories. Alvin hadn't talked to Brittany since Friday. After she rejected him, he avoided her. He hated doing this but, he was doing it for his own good. As Alvin is doing his homework, there's a knock on the door to his room. "Come in" said Alvin. The door opens to show his brother Simon. "Hey Al... wow you're doing your homework? That's new" Simon said jokingly. However Alvin doesn't smile. Simon frowns and approaches his brother. He sits on the bed and asks "how are you?" and Alvin shrugs.

He looks at his brother and says "I'm ok" but Simon knew his brother wasn't okay. Simon pats Alvin's shoulder and says "cheer up Alvin. You'll find another girl who will like you back" Alvin squeezes his pencil and tries not to think about Brittany. Alvin shrugs again and continues to do his homework. Simon felt bad for his brother. Simon and Theodore found out as well that Brittany and Frank are going out. In fact the whole school knows. Simon gets up and says "anyway, dinner will be ready soon. Try to eat something okay" he then heads out of the room.

Alvin sighs and looks at the picture of Brittany on his phone again. He couldn't believe that she chose Frank over him. He couldn't believe that she chose that jerk over him. Alvin decides that it's enough now. He couldn't let himself suffer like this. He had to move on no matter how painful it was. Alvin puts away his homework and heads downstairs to watch tv.

The next morning, Alvin and his brothers were at their lockers getting their supplies for their first class. The chipettes approach the chipmunks along with Frank who was holding paws with Brittany. "Good morning Simon" "good morning Theo" said Jeanette as Eleanor. "Morning Jean" "Morning Ellie" replied Simon and Theodore. Then there was a moment of silence. Brittany was looking at Alvin who was looking away. He didn't want to make eye contact with her. "Hey... Alvin" she said warmly. Without looking at her, he replies "hey" and he walks away silently. Brittany watches as he leaves and sighs. She was missing talking with Alvin. She misses his smirk. She misses his trouble making personality. This wasn't the Alvin she knew. This was a stranger who was avoiding her.

Frank sees the sad look and says "cheer up babe, he'll be talking to you again soon. You'll see" Brittany smiles a bit and says "I hope so" she then crashes her lips on his as he caressed her back and his paw almost touching her butt. Brittany's sister and Alvin's brothers walk away to give them some time alone. However, none of them thought Brittany and Frank made a cute couple. They always thought that Alvin and Brittany were made for each other. They knew Frank was a good guy who really loves Brittany but, it was just hard to accept that she and Alvin weren't a couple. "Guys, how is Alvin?" asked Jeanette as they reached their first class. "Not so good. He's more hurt than he was on Friday. When he found out that Brittany asked out Frank and Frank said yes, it was like cold water thrown at Alvin. He hasn't been himself lately. He nearly eats, he nearly plays soccer and he hasn't played video games anymore. Also yesterday I caught him doing his homework. HIS HOMEWORK. Alvin Seville doing his homework. I thought I was just seeing a mirage but I wasn't. He was really doing his homework" said Simon which surprises both Jeanette and Eleanor.

**Half an hour later...**

All of the chipmunks were in their first class. They all had the same class which was Art. Jeanette and Simon sat together coloring a sketch of Abraham Lincoln. Theodore and Eleanor were drawing a chocolate cake. Brittany who was sitting next to a friend of hers, looks at Alvin who was at the back of the room. He was there alone as he quietly worked. He could feel Brittany's eyes on him but, does his best to ignore her. Brittany takes out a piece of paper and writes on it. She then crumbles it in to a ball and throws it at him. The paper landed on his head. Alvin looks at her to see her whispering something. He knew she wants him to pick it up and read it. He just didn't want to speak to her but, he hates seeing her sad so he picks it up. Alvin opens the ball and reads it "can I talk to you at lunch?" He wanted to say no. He didn't want anymore pain but, at the same time he didn't want her to be sad that he wasn't talking to her so, he turns the paper and writes on the back. After that he crumbles it and throws back at her. Brittany picks it up and reads it "sure" this puts a smile on her face. She then continues to work on her assignment and was happy to know that she was going to get a chance to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch time and all of the chipmunks except for Alvin and Brittany were in the cafeteria. She was waiting for him by his locker. She was glad that he gave her a chance to speak with him. She was worried about him since the day she broke his heart. Her sisters told her that he wasn't eating, wasn't playing sports and was in his room all day. Finally Brittany sees Alvin coming from the stairs and approaching her. It shocked her when she got a good look of his face. Alvin had eye bags, his eyes were red and his hair wasn't combed and it was messy. Alvin who was a step away from her, looks at the ground and asks "so, what do you want to tell me?" Brittany kept looking at his honey eyes and says "I... wanted to tell you that... I'm worried about you Alvin. My sisters told me that you're not eating and that you're in your room all day..." Alvin keeps quiet as he avoided making eye contact with her. Brittany was about to place a paw on his shoulder but, he walks away a bit. This frustrates Brittany so she tells him "Alvin look at me" but he doesn't.

Brittany approaches him and says "Alvin please look at me" which amazingly makes his eyes move. Alvin looks at the icy blue eyes as Brittany looked at his heartbroken honey eyes. "Alvin, I did-" "Babe" Brittany was cut off by Frank who approaches her from behind and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. Alvin shots a death glare at Frank who doesn't notice. Brittany looks at Alvin to see the displeased look on his face. She could tell that Alvin wasn't happy to see Frank. "Baby, could you wait for me in the cafeteria? My sisters are there" said Brittany. Frank ignores her question looks at Alvin and says "oh hey there, Seville. I didn't notice you were here" Alvin's paws turn in to a fist as he kept looking at Frank. "Babe, what are you doing here? Let's go to lunch" said Frank before biting her neck. Alvin just wanted to strangle him as he watched Frank giving Brittany a hickey. "Babe you go to lunch. I'll be there so-" Brittany was cut off by Frank who crashed his lips on hers.

Once again, Alvin's heart shatters and the tears return. From the comer of her eye, Brittany watched Alvin walking away and she wanted to stop him but, she didn't want to upset her boyfriend. "Let's go babe" said Frank as he held her paw. "Okay" said Brittany with a small smile.

Later that day, Dave picked up the chipmunks from school and on the way home, everyone was talking except for Alvin and Brittany. By the way, the chipettes now live with Claire since Dave's house didn't have enough space for the chipettes. Claire gladly accepted the girls and they now live with her. However Dave was always the one to pick up the chipettes as well since Claire always got out late from work. On the way home, Alvin and his brothers were in the passenger seat while the chipettes were in the back. Brittany wanted to speak with Alvin but, she figured that he needed some time alone. Brittany's sisters were concerned for Alvin's health. They knew that he was still hurt that Brittany rejected him.

**Two weeks later...**

Everything was getting back to normal. The old trouble making Alvin was back. He wasn't feeling that hurt anymore. He was acting like his old self again but, whenever he saw Brittany with Frank, it still hurt him a bit. His brothers were glad to see him acting like his old self again. He started getting detention for being to class late, he was getting grounded by Dave, and was pranking his brothers again. Brittany was happy that Alvin was not sorrowed anymore but, now she was the one who wasn't happy. Her relationship with her boyfriend was okay, but she felt like something was missing. Whenever she and Frank kissed, she felt nothing inside. No spark, no butterflies, no feeling in her stomach.

Alvin was in gym class, well actually the whole class was outside in the track. They were getting ready to jog which was their warm up before they could play any sport they want. Alvin was dressed in his gym clothes which was Crimson color shirt with white basketball shorts. Alvin was stretching and doing sit ups which was a routine for him. "Beeeep" the coach blows his whistle. The students begin to jog and as usual, Ryan shoved every one out of the way as he jogged. He always did that when there were in the track. The bully laughed at some guys that he shoved before he looks at Alvin. Ryan grins and steps on Alvin's tail. "OOWWWW Ryan stop that" said Alvin as he was in pain. Ryan grins and says "What's the matter Alvin? Have you gotten weaker since you were rejected?" Alvin shots a glare and he was going to say something but, he suddenly freezes.

Ryan was surprised by this and says "What, are you so heart broken that now that I reminded you of Brittany rejecting you, you can't speak now?" Ryan laughs however Alvin still stays quiet. Ryan removes his foot from Alvin's tail and says "Brittany will never be yours Alvin. She belongs to my best friend Frank. Now he's a chipmunk who's worthy of having Brittany as his girlfriend" Ryan then jogs away. Alvin didn't even notice him leave. He had given his attention to someone who's talking with the coach. Alvin had never seen them before but, something about them got his attention. Alvin was staring at another chipmunk who was talking to the coach. He was wearing a purple baseball cap, and he had a purple sweater. This chipmunk's fur was gingerbread color. He also had backpack.

"Maybe he's new here" thought Alvin as he kept staring at the boy. Why was Alvin suddenly acting like this? Why couldn't his eyes leave this boy? Was it because how he was dressed? Was it because he was a chipmunk to? Alvin kept wondering this. Alvin just stood there watching this boy talking to the coach. After watching him for five minutes, the boy walks away which disappoints Alvin. He wanted to meet this new boy. Something just told him to meet this boy. Alvin approaches the coach and asks "Hey coach, who was that?" The man with sun glasses looks at Alvin and says "He's new to this school. His name is Mikey Garza and he will be in my class starting tomorrow" for some reason, Alvin was happy to hear that. He will see this boy again. He just had to meet this boy. "Oh okay, thanks coach" said Alvin before he starts to jog.

For the rest of the Day, Alvin didn't see that boy who's name is Mikey anymore. The new kid who got his attention. Meanwhile Brittany's day wasn't so good. She had been annoyed that Frank kept telling her to have sex with him. Brittany refused because she wasn't ready and she wanted it to be special. Also she barely had any time to talk with her sisters since Frank didn't want her to leave him even for a minute to have some sister talk. During lunch, Brittany had to sit with Frank at another table since he wanted to spend some alone time with her. Brittany wanted to sit with her sisters and Alvin's brothers but, Frank didn't let her. Frank wasn't an abusive boyfriend who mistreated Brittany. He was just being selfish. He didn't want her to spend time with others. During lunch Brittany watched Alvin talking happily with his brothers. Brittany missed talking to him the most. She wanted to go say hi and ask how he was doing. Brittany couldn't even go to his house because Frank wanted her to spend the afternoon with him. Brittany was starting to regret asking Frank out.

**The next day...**

Alvin was coming out of the locker room and made his way to the track where the rest of the class was. He was the last to come out of the locker room because he was late. Alvin was wearing his usual gym clothes. Alvin got outside and sees the class getting ready to jog. "Seville you're late" said The coach in a grumpy tone. "Sorry, I had to stay five more minutes in the previous class because I needed to complete something" replied Alvin. The coach sighs and says "look, you won't be punished this time but, don't be late again alright" Alvin nods and begins to do squats. After getting ready, the coach blows the whistle and the students begin to jog. Like every school day in gym class, Ryan shoves everyone who's in his way. Alvin was getting so irritated by this but he didn't like snitching so he had to suck it up.

As Alvin was jogging, his eyes see the same boy from yesterday and this time the boy was wearing a purple t shirt and gray shorts as his gym clothes. Alvin kept his eyes on him but then, he sees Ryan approaching the boy. "Say you're the new student everyone is talking about right?" Alvin heard Ryan ask. "Yes it's me" he heard the boy reply. Ryan chuckles and says "oh well it's nice to know that I have a new punching bag" the boy looks at Ryan confused. Ryan evilly grins and steps on the boys tail. "OUCH OUCH PLEASE STOP IT HURTS" Mikey yelled in pain as he tried to pull out his tail out of Ryan's shoe. "Awww does it hurt that mu-" "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE" Ryan was cut off by something red jumping and scratching his face. "gaaah get off me" said Ryan as Alvin scratched his eye lids and his forehead. "BEEEEP" the coach blowed his whistle. Suddenly Alvin gets off Ryan's face when he sees the coach approaching them. "Coach it's not what it looked like-" "It's okay Seville. I saw everything" said the coach who then looks at Ryan bleeding from the bites and cuts on his face. "Ryan, you won't participate for the championship for the football team that's next month. Now come with me so I can take you to the nurse" said the coach. Ryan gets up and follows the coach.

Meanwhile Alvin was glad that he wasn't going to get in trouble. The coach was a grumpy guy but, when it came to the chipmunks safety, he was very protective because he knew that Ryan likes to pic on the chipmunks. Alvin looks at Mikey who was shocked by what he saw and asks "you alright friend?" Mikey slowly nods as he looked at Alvin. He couldn't believe that the great Alvin Seville was speaking to him. "Yes-I'm-fi-fine" he replied. Alvin smiles and says "oh sorry about Ryan messing with you. He's the school bully. He treats everyone bad. Especially my brothers and I. Mikey smiles and says "oh well I hope he stops because, if he keeps bullying people, one day he'll get bullied by someone stronger and meaner than him. I dislike violence and I don't like it when people don't get along. However I still thank you for having my back" Alvin smiles as he keeps looking at Mikey's eyes.

His eyes were, honey looking just like Alvin's. He had combed hair which Alvin didn't notice yesterday since Mikey was wearing a purple cap. There was awkward silence as the two were thinking what to say next. Suddenly Alvin coughs and asks "sooo... what do you think of this school so far?" Mikey smiles and says "it's great. There are a lot of nice people here and my favorite class is this one. However school in general, I don't like school. It's like a prison to me and I hate getting homework" the two laugh at the same time. That was exactly how Alvin feels and describes school. "I don't like school either. The only thing I like about school is the football team. Everything else about school is..." Alvin gives him a thumbs down which makes Mikey chuckle. "I wish I was like-" "Mikey, please come with me to the nurse so she can check your tail" the coach who had returned cut him off. Alvin was disappointed to hear that because he was just getting to know the boy. Mikey sighs and nods. He then looks at Alvin and says "well I better get going. It was nice meeting you Alvin and I hope we can talk again soon" Alvin didn't want him to leave so he says him "wait, if you aren't sent home, meet me in the courtyard during lunch okay" Mikey smiles and says "okay. Hopefully I'll see you later today Alvin" he then walks away with the coach.

Alvin watches him leave and he wonders "wow, he's amazing. It's like I was talking to another me. I sure hope to see him during lunch" said Alvin not realizing that a familiar feeling was in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Later during lunch...**

Alvin was in the courtyard waiting for Mikey to show up as he was leaning on a tree that was covering him from the sun. As he waited for Mikey, Brittany who was with her boyfriend, was watching Alvin. She was wondering why Alvin was out here when his brothers and her sisters were in the cafeteria. "Could it be that he's still hurt that he wants to be alone?" Brittany thought. In the meantime Alvin was beginning to think that Mikey was sent home so, he was about to head back in to the school but then, he sees Mikey approaching him. The new boy wasn't wearing his gym clothes anymore. He was wearing his purple sweater with his purple baseball cap like yesterday. Alvin gladly smiles and says "Heyy, I was beginning to think that you were sent home" Mikey smiles back and says "No but I just came from the nurse. She gave me some pills to make the pain in my tail go away" the two then fist pump each other before heading to one of the picnic tables.

The two sit down and continue to talk about stuff like their hobbies, their favorite sport, their favorite food, and even about girls while Brittany was watching them. She was glad to see Alvin laughing and showing his amazing smirk that attracts so many girls. She also looked at the boy sitting next to Alvin. He was attractive and he seemed to be having a good time with Alvin. Brittany was glad to see this boy putting a smile on Alvin's face. "Wait wait wait, you flirt with girls to?" asked Alvin. Mikey shakes his head and says "No I used to flirt with girls for fun when I was in my old school. A lot of them asked me out but I didn't say yes to any of them" Alvin was surprised by this and asks "why?" Mikey rubs his tail for a few seconds before saying "because I wasn't nterested" he then notices a girl behind Alvin was staring. "Speaking of girls, there's one behind you who keeps looking this way" said Mikey.

Alvin turns around and sees who he's talking about before saying "oh that's my friend Brittany" Mikey could hear the sadness in his voice so he asks "you alright Alvin?" Alvin smiles a bit and says "yeah I just don't want to talk about her right now" Mikey looks from Brittany to Alvin. He could tell that his new friend was hurt but, he wanted to make him feel better "relationship problems huh?" Alvin looks at him and says "she broke my... she rejected me two weeks ago" Mikey sees a tear coming out of Alvin's honey eyes. He was hating seeing him like this so, he unexpectedly wipes his tear with his paw which surprised Alvin.

Mikey panics and says "sorry I don't mean to-" "No it's okay. it didn't bother me" Alvin cut him off. Mikey smiles but then he frowns when he feels a sharp pain in his tail. Mikey grabs his own tail and begins to massage it gently. Alvin notices and asks "you okay?" Mikey nods and says "yeah just a little pain. I think that guy named Ryan damaged it badly" Alvin suddenly becomes angry when he remembers what Ryan did. Alvin was getting sick of him. "Anyway, the pain should be gone by tomo-" "RRRIIIIIIIING" the bell rang so it was the end of lunch.

Alvin and Mikey head inside as they chatted "so, what class do you have next? I have drama class and you?" asked Alvin. Mikey takes out his schedule and checks it. "I have English" replied Mikey. The two now had to go their separate ways so Alvin says "well I'll see you tomorrow Mikey. I enjoyed speaking with you" Mikey nods and says "you to Alvin and I'll see you tomorrow in gym class" they then fist pump each other before each goes in a different direction.

**Later that day...**

The Sevilles were back home. All boys except for Alvin were doing their homework. He was in his room throwing a chipmunk size tennis ball against the wall as he laid in his bed on his stomach. As he kept throwing the ball, he was thinking about the new student. The last 2 weeks were horrible but this week is so much better. He has even stopped thinking about Brittany. He was now thinking about that new student that he met today. "Why, am I suddenly feeling like this whenever Mikey is around me? Why do I get nervous? Why do I have a funny feeling in my stomach? Also why did I get so angry when Ryan was bothering him? I had this same feeling when I met Brittany for the first time? Wait a minute... could it be that... No I don't think so. I'm sure I'm straight. I'm sure that I like girls only. I'm not attracted to boys, But then why am I feeling like this for Mikey?" Alvin thought.

**The next day...**

Alvin was in the locker room changing in to his gym clothes as other students were doing the same. As he was putting on his shirt, he wonders where was Mikey. He hasn't seen him yet. "Maybe he stayed home because of his injured tail" said Alvin who was sorrowed that his friend didn't show up for class. Alvin had put on his shorts and he was going to put his shirt on but then he stops when he sees Mikey entering the locker room. With a happy look on his face, Alvin waves at him and says "Mikey over here" the new boy sees him and approaches Alvin. "Hi Alvin, how are you?" asked Mikey. Alvin who was putting on deodorant, says "I'm good and how about you man?" Mikey stands next to him and begins to change in to his gym clothes to. "I'm good as well. Say you do you have any, cologne with you? I always forget to buy one" Asked Mikey before taking off his sweater which exposes his chest and stomach. Alvin nods and begins to dig in his backpack for his cologne.

As he was doing that, he didn't notice Mikey looking at his shirtless upper body. He looked at Alvin's abs which was covered by his fur but, he was still able to see the square shaped muscles. Alvin finally finds his cologne and offers it. "Here you go" said Alvin and Mikey grabs it. Alvin could've sworn that he saw his friend checking him out which amuses him. Alvin finally finishes getting ready and he could go outside where most of the students were but, he decides to wait for his friend. Alvin watches as his shirtless friend puts on his shorts. He looked at his upper body and he was astonished by how beautiful his body looked. It was the first time that Alvin was checking out male chipmunk. Alvin quickly looks away when Mikey looks at his direction. "Thanks Alvin, here's your cologne" said Mikey before handing him the cologne. For a second Mikey thought that he saw Alvin blush as soon as he looked at him. Finally Mikey was ready so they head to the track. When they get there, they begin to do sit up, jumps jacks, the usual routine. Once that was done, they begin to jog. Fortunately for Alvin and Mikey, Ryan was suspended for a week for attacking classmate and he was banned from the football team for a month. As the two were jogging, they were talking and laughing at the same time.

Later when the class was about to end, the students head back in the locker room to change. Once again, Alvin was checking out his friend when he wasn't looking and Mikey was doing the same. Each time that one of them looked up, they look away while blushing. After getting dressed, they head to their next class. Alvin had Spanish while Mikey had geography. Both couldn't wait for the third class to end so they could talk during lunch. Time was annoyingly going slow for the two. They just wanted third period to end already.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now lunch time and as soon as the bell rang, Alvin ran out of class and went to the courtyard. As he waited, he was approached by someone unexpected. Alvin feels a tap on his shoulder so he turns around to see none other than Brittany. "Hey Alvin" she said. Alvin looks away and says "oh... hey Britt" with an unusual tone. Brittany looks at the empty spot next to him and asks "can I sit next to you?" Alvin looks at her again with a questioning look. "Um yeah, but won't your boyfriend be upset if he sees you being near me?" he asked. Brittany sits next to him and says "yes but, right now he's in lunch detention because he skipped first period yesterday" Alvin rests his paws on the table and says "oh" with an uncaring voice.

Brittany looks at her lap as she kept thinking what to say next. There was a few seconds of silence until she asks "so, you're waiting for you friend?" without looking at her he says "yep" he didn't even give her the usual smirk as she talked to him. The smirk that so many girls like. It was like she was talking to a new Alvin. "Alvin?" She says. He looks at her and says "Hmm?" Brittany scratches her elbow as she thought if it was the right time to ask him. She takes her chances and asks "are you still hurt that... I didn't accept going out with you?" She kept her eyes on him as she expected him to frown or tears to come out. However she was shocked to see that there was no emotion in his eyes. No tears, no sad looks, nothing. Just a blank look on his face. "Not anymore" replied Alvin. Although she was expecting him to tell her that, it still surprised her that he got over the pain she caused quickly. "Oh, well I'm glad you're not suffering anymore" said Brittany as she looks at his honey eyes that she missed seeing. "Uh huh" replies Alvin uncaringly.

Something told Brittany that this wasn't the same Alvin she knew. This was someone different. It was her creation when she broke his heart. "Alvin, are you-" "Hey Mikey you made it" Alvin cut her off when he sees his friend approaching the picnic table. The two fist pump each other before Mikey sits across from Alvin since Brittany was sitting in his spot. Mikey looks from Alvin to Brittany and asks "and who's this Alvin?" he already knew who she was but tries to make conversation with her. "I'm Brittany, it's a pleasure to meet you" said Brittany. Mickey nods and says "oh no, the pleasure is mine. I'm glad to meet the leader of the chipettes. i'm Mikey by the way" Mikey then looks at Alvin. "So, Al, want to go get lunch? I'm starving" said Mikey. This is when Brittany sees Alvin smirk. The smirk that he used to give her. "Heck yeah man lets go" replied Alvin before getting up and walks away with Mikey.

Brittany was a little hurt that Alvin and the new boy didn't invite her to come along. She was also regretting that she asked our Frank. Brittany realized a week ago that, she doesn't love Frank. But why did she ask him out then? Why hasn't she broken up with him? Why is she putting up with this? Brittany sighs and makes her way inside where her sisters and Alvin's brothers are.

**Later that day...**

The Sevilles were home and were doing their own thing. Simon in basement doing an experiment, Theodore was helping Dave make dinner and Alvin playing his ps4. However the action on the screen, wasn't enough to distract Alvin. His thoughts wouldn't let him concentrate on his game. He kept thinking about his new friend. Alvin enjoyed spending time with Mikey and the little feeling in his stomach got stronger. Whenever Mikey would get near Alvin, his heart would beat extremely fast when he sees Mikey's honey eyes, his perfectly combed hair, his beautiful fury body and his amazing personality. Alvin couldn't believe that he has... fallen in love with the boy. He had always thought he was attracted to girls only. But based on how his body and soul acts whenever Mikey is around, convinces him that he might be... "I don't know what I'm going to do. I know that I've fallen in love with him but how will Dave and my brothers react when I tell them I might be..." Alvin rubs his eyes and turns off his ps4 "I need some advice. I need to tell someone... But who?" he asked himself.

**The next day...**

Alvin was in the locker room changing as he was talking with Mikey. "So do you want to come to my house later today Alvin?" asked Mikey while putting on some cologne. Alvin gives him a smirk and says "yeah I'd love to. What time you want me to be there?" Mikey hands him back his cologne and says "well I have to complete all my chores before my human dad gets home but around seven is fine" Alvin finishes getting ready and says "alright cool I'll be there. What's your adress though?" Mikey takes a piece of paper and writes down his address. He then hands it to Alvin and when, both of there paws made contact, it sent a funny feeling down their spines. The two look at each other for a minute before Alvin says "erm... we better get going or coach might get upset" Mikey pretends to cough badly in order to hide his blush and says "right lets go" they then head outside.

After they jogged on the track for about an hour, the two were standing under a tree for the shade as they were chatting. "Hey I forgot to ask you about your tail. Does it still hurt?" asked Alvin before wiping his sweat with his shirt. Mikey does the same and says "yes but only when I move it" he then turns around a wiggles his tail. "It hurts but at least it's not broken and I'm still able to move it" said Mikey as he wiggled his tail. Alvin was so close to it that, Mikey unintentionally brushes his tail against Alvin's paw. "Oh, sorry about that" said Mikey before turning around. Alvin smirks says "no you don't have to apologize. I was I even going to ask you if I can touch it" Alvin said jokingly but his friend actually thought he was being serious. "Go ahead" said his friend before turning around again.

Alvin was surprised by this because he wasn't expecting for his friend to say that. He wasn't being serious when he said that. Alvin blushes and carefully places a paw on the tail. He then gently caresses it. Mikey's tail was very soft and well brushed. Alvin could almost feel the wound that Ryan gave Mikey. "Wow, you have a such a nice tail" said Alvin before releasing. Mikey turns around and smiles. "Thanks, I usually wash and brush it three times a day" said Mikey shyly. Alvin smirks and says "no wonder it's soft and shiny. It's beautiful" Mikey tries to hide his blush and asks "can I touch yours?" Alvin felt dumb for not even offering since he got to touch his friend's. "Yes, of course" he then turns around and moves his tail. Mikey gently grabs and rubs it slowly. The nice feeling almost made Alvin moan. Mikey caresses his tail for a few more seconds and then let's go of it. "You have a nice tail to. It feels and looks better than mines" said Mikey happily. However Alvin doesn't agree with this. "No you're tail is bet-" "Beeeep" the coach blew his whistle so now they had to go back in the locker room to change.

**Later during lunch with the rest of the chipmunks...**

They were chatting about Alvin and his new friend. "I'm so glad that Alvin is friends with the new boy. He seems happy when he chats with him" said Theodore before biting his ham sandwich. The others except for Simon are happy as well. Simon was the only one who was quiet which Jeanette notices "Simon baby are you alright?" asked Jeanette. Simon sighs and says "yeah I'm just thinking about the new boy. He seems a bit strange and acts strange like, he acts a little girly. Like ealier today I saw him in the boys bathroom brushing his tail and moving his hips as he walked and was talking himself" Jeanette was surprised to hear that and says "really, do you think he might be..." Simon bites in to an able before saying "it's possible and if he is... I have to warn Alvin" Jeanette was puzzled by this so she asks "why, what's wrong with him liking boys?" Simon takes another bite and says "there's nothing wrong with liking boys when you're a boy. It's just that I'm worried how Dave will react if he finds out that Alvin has been talking to a gay chipmunk" Jeanette was still confused so she asks "what makes you think that Dave will be upset if he founds out that Alvin has a gay friend?" Simon stops eating his Apple and says "well I don't know. Dave has never said anything bad about being attracted to the same sex. However I'm still worried how he will react because I've heard about some parents these days punishing their kids either for being gay or for having gay friends" Jeanette now understands and says "relax Simon. I don't think Dave will be upset. He's a reasonable guy. I don't think he'll mind" Simon smiles a bit and kisses her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meanwhile with Brittany...**

She was outside in the courtyard with her boyfriend Frank. She kept her eyes on Alvin who was chatting with his new friend. "Babe, I'm talking to you" said Frank who crosses his arms. "Huh what, oh, what did you say babe?" asked Brittany. This was the last straw. Frank got sick of her not speaking or kissing him anymore so, he slaps her across the face so hard. Brittany holds her cheek as a few tears go down. "Why did you do that?" she asked. Frank roughly grabs her chin and says "because I'm sick of you looking and thinking about your little friend. What you think I wouldn't notice that you keep looking at Alvin? Well you can forget about him because after he's seen me with you, he doesn't talk to you anymore. He doesn't look at you anymore. I bet he doesn't even think about you anymore. Also why would you be interested in him? Do you not remember what he did?" Brittany sadly nods and says "of course I do but, I still miss talking to-" she was cut off by Frank who slapped her again. It's the first time that Frank had physically hurt Brittany which shocked her. Frank picks up his tray and hands it to her. "Now go throw this away my little whore" for Brittany, the tray was heavy since she was a chipmunk. As she made her way to the trash can, she begins to cry and say "oh Alvin, at least I'm glad to see you happy. I guess you've gotten over the pain that I gave you" she glances at Alvin to see him throwing grapes in the air with Mikey doing the same.

**Meanwhile with Alvin and Mikey...**

"and touchdown... the crowd goes crazy" said Alvin after he caught a grape with his paw and smashed it on the floor. "Whooohoooo, go eagles" Mikey cheered as he threw two grapes and catches them with his paws before smashing them on the floor. The two were having a great time enjoying each other's company. They both were enjoying their lunch as they pretended to be in the football team competing for the championship. Alvin who was in the football team, was teaching Mikey a few dirty tricks when playing football. He told him that being a chipmunk and playing football, you have some advantages and disadvantages. Mikey was amazed by Alvin's abilities and Alvin was amazed by how quickly Mikey learns. Unfortunately for them, their fun time was interrupted by the bell ringing. The two throw away their trays and head inside the building. "I'll see you at my house at seven Alvin. Catch you later" said Mikey and Alvin says "I'll be there. Later gator" the two then head to their last class.

**Later that day...**

Alvin was getting ready to go to his friends house. He took a shower, got dressed and was now combing his hair. "Knock knock" "come in" the door opens and it's Simon. "Hey Alvin dinner will be ready... soon" Simon was surprised to see Alving getting ready to go somewhere. "Um Si could you tell Dave that, I'm not going to eat dinner because I'm going to a friends house" said Alvin. Simon nods but then he asks "wait who are you visiting?" Alvin puts on some cologne and says "To Mikey's house. You know new boy at school? I'm going to his house" Simon wasn't surprised to hear this. He knew that this would happen sooner or later. "Um Alvin, just be careful okay. I don't want that new student to get you in trouble" said Simon.

Suddenly Alvin stops what's he's doing and asks "what do you mean? Why would he get me in trouble and how?" Simon approaches his brothers and says "well... I think he might be gay-" "Wow, you think he's gay? How come I never thought of him being like that" Alvin cut him off in a mocking way. "But seriously Si, he's my friend. In fact he's my best friend and I don't care what people say. Even if he's gay he'll still be my best friend" said Alvin as he heads to the door. Simon sighs and says "I thought Brittany's your best friend" this stops Alvin in his tracks. He stays quiet for a seconds. Simon waited patiently for his brother to say something. Time semed and felt going to slowly. The room suddenly got cold which gave Simon chills. "Not anymore Si. She's my ex best friend, just like her boyfriend Frank" with that said, Alvin walks out of the room not letting Simon say something else.

Alvin heads to the front door as he looks at the piece of paper Mikey have him which had the address. "Hmm it's so close to here. Well then I don't need Dave to drop me off then" said Alvin before he goes through the cat door and makes his way to his friends house.

**Meanwhile with the chipettes...**

Claire was making dinner as the chipettes were doing their own thing. Jeanette was reading a book, Eleanor was drawing and Brittany was getting ready to visit Alvin. She took a shower, she put on her usual pink clothing, and she put on makeup. After that, she made her way to the kitchen to see Claire mixing some rise with beans. "Hey Claire I'm going to visit the Seville's. I'll be back in time for dinner" said Brittany. Claire smiles and replies "okay, please tell Dave and the boys I said hi" Brittany nods and heads outside. She approaches the sevilles home and goes through the cat door. She didn't have to ring the door bell since she was part of their family to. Simon who was getting out of Alvin's room, sees Brittany.

"Hey Brittany what brings you here?" asked Simon curiously. Brittany approaches him and says "I came here to talk to Alvin. Is he in his room?" Simon flinches at her question and says "ooh, Brittany he left like five minutes ago. He went to visit Mikey" Brittany didn't know who he was talking about but then, she remembers the boy that Alvin's been hanging out with. "Oh you mean that new student at our school?" She asked. Simon nods and she says "oh, I see. Well could you tell him that i came here and that I want to talk to him?" Simon smiles and says "don't worry I'll let him know" Brittany thanks him and leaves the Seville home disappointed that Alvin wasn't home.

**Meanwhile with Alvin...**

He finally arrived at Mikey's home and was now rigging the doorbell. "Coming" someone said in the other side. The door opens to show Mikey wearing his usual purple sweater with purple baseball cap. "Alvin, you're here" said Mikey before the two fist pump each other. "Hey Mikey, I'm glad you invited me to come here" said Alvin before heading inside. The house was nice, it smelled like vanilla combined with caramel. The home was neatly organized. "Make your self at home. Can I get you something to eat or drink?" asked Mikey. "Hmm do you have any cheeseballs?" asked Alvin. Mikey nods and says "I'll be back in a minute" he then leaves.

Alvin hops on to the couch and sits down and waits. His eyes scan the inside of the home. Alvin was amazed to see so many awards and medals. He spots a picture frame which showed Mikey holding a trophy as he was sitting on the shoulder of a human. Alvin smiles at the picture frame. "I see you noticed the picture of my adoptive dad and I" said Mikey as he dragged a bag of cheeseballs. He places the bag on the couch and opens them with a knife that he brought from the kitchen. "Yeah it's nice. When was that?" asked Alvin before taking out a cheeseball. Mikey takes one out to and says "it was last year. When I was in my old school. I won that award for being the best singer in choir class" Alvin was impressed to hear that. He didn't think that there were more chipmunks who could sing.

"Hey Mikey, what do you say you show me what you got? How about me vs you right here, right now? The loser has tell a deep secret to the winner" Mikey smirks mischievously and says "you're on and you can go first" he then goes to his stereo and plays the music. Alvin knew the name for this music which was from Lil Wayne. Alvin stands up on gets on the floor and begins

_Turn the music up_

_A lil' louder, yeah_

_You had a lot of crooks try'na steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_

_How to love (how to love)_

_How to love (how to love)_

_Mm you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in the corner try'na put it together_

_How to love (how to love)_

_How to love (how to love)_

_Mm for a second you were here, now you over there_

_It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body_

_Like you never had a love (had a love)_

_Never had love (had a love)_

_When you was just a youngin', your looks were so precious_

_But now your grown up, so fly it's like a blessing_

_But you, can't have a man look at you for five seconds_

_Without you being insecure_

_You never credit yourself so when you got older_

_It's seems like you came back ten times over_

_Now you're sitting here in this damn corner_

_Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder_

_See you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_

_How to love (how to love, how to love)_

_How to love (how to love, how to love)_

_Mm see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in this corner try'na put it together_

_How to love (how to love)_

_How to love (how to love)_

_Mm for a second you were here, now you over there_

_It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body_

_Like you never had a love (had a love)_

_How to love (how to love)_

_Ooh, you had a lot of dreams that transform to visions_

_The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions_

_But it wasn't your fault, wasn't in your intentions_

_To be the one here talking to me, be the one listening_

_But I admire your poppin' bottles and dippin'_

_Just as much as you admire bartending and strippin'_

_Baby, so don't be mad, nobody else trippin'_

_You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook_

_You see you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_

_How to love (how to love)_

_How to love (how to love)_

_Mm see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in this corner try'na put it together_

_How to love (how to love)_

_How to love (how to love)_

_Ooh, see I just want you to know (You to know)_

_That you deserve the best_

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

_Yeah, and I want you to know_

_You're far from the usual, far from the usual_

_You see you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_

_How to love (how to love)_

_How to love (how to love)_

_Mm see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in this corner try'na put it together_

_How to love (how to love)_

_How to love (how to love)_

_Mm, see you had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_

_How to love (how to love)_

_How to love (how to love)_

_Yeah, see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in this corner try'na put it together_

_How to love (how to love)_

_How to love, mm_

Alvin finishes as Mikey looked at him amazed. He was speechless by the great performance. "That was incredible Alvin, well done" said Mikey he then hops on to the floor. "Thanks Mikey, now you show me what you got" replies Alvin who hops on to the couch. Mikey winks at him and says "gladly" suddenly the next song started to play. Which is a song from Pharrell Williams.

_It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say_

_Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_

_I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_

_With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

_Huh, because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Here come bad news, talking this and that_

_(Yeah) Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back_

_(Yeah) Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine_

_(Yeah) No offense to you, don't waste your time_

_Here's why_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Hey, come on, uh_

_Bring me down, can't nuthin' (happy)_

_Bring me down_

_My level is too high to bring me down (happy)_

_Can't nuthin', bring me down (happy)_

_I said, let me tell you now, unh (happy)_

_Bring me down, can't nuthin', bring me down (happy, happy, happy)_

_My level is too high to bring me down (happy, happy, happy)_

_Can't nuthin' bring me down_ _(happy, happy, happy)_

_I_ _said_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Come on, unh bring me down can't nuthin' (happy, happy, happy)_

_Bring me down my level is too high (happy, happy, happy)_

_Bring me down can't nuthin' (happy, happy, happy)_

_Bring me down, I said_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, eh eh eh_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you, eh hey_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do, heh come on_

Mikey finishes with one knee on the floor and both of his paws in the air. Alvin just sat there shocked by how great Mikey sings. He's good with solo music. Alvin's jaw was opened which lets a cheeseball that was in his mouth fall. Mikey hops on to the couch and asks "how did I do?" Alvin shakes his head and says "you were awesome. Really awesome. I think you're a better singer than me" Mikey was happy to hear that he did well and says "thanks but I have to disagree with you. You're a better singer than I am" Alvin was about to to ask something but then, Mikey asks first "hey want to see my room?" Alvin nods and follows Mikey deep in the home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh man you have an awesome room. It's like being in a game store" said Alvin as he looked around Mikey's room. There were bunch of games, consoles and even posters of Alvin and the chipmunks and the chipettes. "Thanks Alvin, I'm glad you like it" replied Mikey. Alvin stops looking around and says "Hey wait minute, I forgot to decide who the winner of our little competition is. And the winner is... You Mikey, and now I'm going to tell you a secret of mines" Mikey frowns and says "what, no Alvin. I say you won. You sing better than me. You're a rock star" Alvin however does not agree. "No I lost Mikey, so I'll tell you a secret of my own" still Mikey Insists "Alvin, please no. I say it's you who won" but Alvin again doesn't agree "look I'll tell you what, I say it was a tie but we both must tell a deep secret okay" Mikey thinks and nods.

The two sit on the bed and Alvin is the first to tell his deepest secret. "Alright I'll go first... When I sleep in the night... I used to use one of Brittany's shirt as my teddy bear. I know know, I sound like a perv but, I stopped... the day I was rejected" said Alvin in a sad tone. Mikey was sad to see his friend like this so he tells him "well that was a huge mistake she made. She didn't accept going out with someone awsome like you Alvin. Sooner or later she'll realize that she lost her chance to be with someone amazing like you, who has good intentions, is fun, funny, has great personality and is... handsome" Alvin blushes which Mikey notices. "Thanks so much. I needed that" said Alvin. Mikey was happy that he cheered up his friend and says "well it's my turn now... When I was in my previous school, I was bullied a lot and I even tried to commit suicide because I was hurt to much. Everyday when I came home from school, I at least had some bruises on my face. That's the reason why I left that school and now I go to your school. I was treated like a punching bag all simply because I'm..." A tear goes down Mikey's eyes but Alvin wipes it off with his paw. "It's okay, you can tell me. I won't hurt you and I won't make fun of you. I promise" said Alvin.

Mikey smiles a little and says "well I was bullied a lot because I'm... gay Alvin. I like boys only and sooner or later the people in your school will make fun of me and bully me just like in my previous school" a few more tears go down Mikey's cheeks but, Alvin wipes them off with his paw. He then places his paw on top of Mikey's and says "Mikey, look at me" his friend obeys and looks at the honey eyes in front. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let them bully you and treat you like crap just because you like boys. I'm here for you and don't listen to any negative comments people make. You're my best friend and whenever you need to talk someone, I'm here for you okay" said Alvin as he softly squeezes Mikey's paw.

After wiping off more tear, Mikey looks at Alvin and Alvin looks at Mikey. Both were admiring the color of each others eyes. Suddenly, Alvin smirks and says "can I tell you another secret of mine?" Mikey was surprised to hear that and says "yes but it wouldn't be fair because I don't have another se-" "Shhh, I don't care. I want to tell you something that no one knows" Alvin cut him off and places a paw on Mikey's lips. "I... I've realized that I'm not completely straight" said Alvin and Mikey is stunned by this. He keeps looking at the honey eyes looking at his own honey eyes and asks "are you trying to say that you're..." Alvin nods. "Yes, I'm actually bisexual and I'm glad that you're the first chipmunk to know because you know what it feels like to keep a secret that some people would feel disgusted if they knew what it was" said Alvin.

They then stay quiet and just keep looking at each other. Suddenly Mikey curiously asks "wait, what helped you realize that you're bi-" "Ring ring" Mikey's phone rings so he approaches the nightstand and answers it "hello?" "Oh hey dad" "it was good and yours?" "Oh okay" "don't worry I'm not that hungry" "alright, I'll see you in an hour then" "okay bye" he then hangs up. Mikey looks at Alvin and says "that was my dad. He wanted to know if I wanted any junk food from the store and I told him I'm not hungry" Mikey then sits on his bed. Alvin looks at the window and sees that it was getting dark. "Well I better head home or my family will be worried" said Alvin before standing up. Mikey didn't want him to leave. He wanted to spend more time with Alvin but, he knew that he would seem him again tomorrow. "Oh alright" Mikey then follows Alvin and when they get to the door, he asks "wait, can I walk you home?" Alvin turns to look at him and says "No I think it's better if you stay here. I don't want your dad to worry if he gets home soon and doesn't see you. Besides, my house is close to yours" Mikey sadly nods and says "oh okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow then" he then leans in a kisses Alvin on the cheek. Alvin blushes and says "yeah see you tomorrow" Alvin heads walks away as Mikey watched him leave.

Soon Alvin got home and as soon as he went through the cat door, the famous yell is heard by the whole neighborhood. "AAVVIIIIINNN" Alvin innocently smiles as he sees his father tapping his foot on the floor. "Hey, Dave how are-" "Alvin, you were suppose to be here half an hour ago. What happened? I was so worried about you" said Dave. Alvin who kept his innocent smile says "sorry Dave, I was just having to much fun at my friend's house that, I forgot to get back here before the sun goes down" Dave sighs and says "Alvin if this happens again, you'll be grounded for a week go it" he then heads in to the kitchen. Alvin was glad that Dave let it slide just this once. He heads to his room but, is suddenly stopped by Simon.

"Hey Alvin, Brittany came here earlier today. She wanted to talk to you" said Simon as he brushed his teeth. Alvin opens the door to his room and says "oh alright" he then heads inside and closes the door. He hops on to his bed and looks for Brittany's number. He calls her but she doesn't answer. He calls her again but doesn't answer so he texts her. Alvin brushed his teeth and changed in to his pajamas. After that he got in his bed and checks his phone. He notices that he still hasn't gotten a reply from Brittany.

**The next day...**

In art class, Alvin noticed that Brittany was wearing a pink sweater and the hoodie was covering her head. Alvin was a bit curious to why she wasn't wearing any clothes. Alvin shrugs and assumes that she's tried of dressing nicely and decided to wear something simple. She kept looking like this, wearing the same sweater with the hoodie covering her head. However still Alvin doesn't much of it.

**A few days go by...**

and Alvin and Mikey were so close friends. They chatted everyday during gym class, during lunch and after school. They spent more time with each other. They enjoyed each other's company so much. They just couldn't stand being away from each other. Anyway today was Thursday which is the day the day before the day that everyone likes which is Friday. Alvin was making his way to the locker room and as he got closer, he hears People laughing and shouting. Alvin was irritated by all the noise as he got in the locker room. He didn't know why students were being so loud but then, his eyes see something horrifying. He sees Ryan, throwing a bloody Mikey against the brick wall. Alvin is suddenly furious and runs in all fours towards Ryan.

One of the jocks see Alvin approaching so they warn Ryan "look out man, here comes the hero" Ryan who was expecting to see Alvin, suddenly catches him in mid air when Alvin jumped towards his face. Ryan uses both of his hands and squeezes Alvin's body. Alvin could almost feel his ribs breaking. Their air in Alvin's lungs was squeezed out like ketchup. "STOP THIS NOW" everyone suddenly shuts up when they see the coach and the principal approaching Ryan who looked like a deer in headlights. The bully drops Alvin. Even though Alvin was to weak to move, he does his best to slither towards an unconscious Mikey. The principal took Ryan and his friends to her office as the coach took Alvin and Mikey to the nurse.

By the time they got there, Mikey had woken up and he was in pain. Alvin who was laying next to his best friend tells him "I'm so sorry Mikey. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you-" "Alvin you don't need to apologize. You're my best friend and I told you I don't like violence even when it's necessary to be like that to protect the ones you care about and sooner or later, that Ryan bully will change when he realizes the mistakes he made" said Mikey in a weak voice. Alvin uses all of his strength to put his paw on top of Mikey's. The two hold each other's paw and never let go.

**Later that day...**

Alvin wakes up to see an unfamiliar white ceiling. It smelled like medicine and it was cold. He tries to sit up and was astonished when he notices that he's able to move again. His ribs were still hurting but, at least he was able to move. Alvin looks around checking his surroundings. He sees a bunch of equipment that you would see in a clinic. However this clinic seemed different. It looked more like a clinic for pets. Alvin then sees someone next him. He was happy to see his best friend next to him. "Hey, hey Mikey, wake up" he says while he shook him. Mickey's eyes suddenly open. "Ouh what happened? Where are we?" asked Mikey before rubbing his eyes. "I think we're in a clinic. Someone brought us here" replied Alvin and then the door unexpectedly opens. The two look to see who it is and it's Dave Seville and Mikey's father, Mr. Garza. "DAVE" "DAD" the two boys shout before getting out of bed at running toward their guardian.


	7. Chapter 7

"DAVE" "DAD" both boys ran to their human guardians who had their arms opened. Alvin hugs Dave and Mikey hugs Mr. Garza. Both of the humans were happy that the two chipmunks were finally awake. "Dave, how long have we been here? asked Alvin. "Yeah dad how long have we been here?" asked Mikey to his human dad. Both men look at each other and nod. "Well Alvin, you've been here for most of the day. The vet told me that you didn't suffer any injuries and that you could go home tonight" said Dave before putting Alvin back on the bed. "What did the vet say about me dad?" asked Mikey. The man pets his hair and says "you only have a few cuts and bruises. No broken bones but, the vet strongly advised that you should get plenty of rest so, you won't be going to school tomorrow" Mikey was about to rejoice for getting to stay home but then, he realizes that he won't get to see Alvin. "Oh, but I feel better" he lied. Mr. Garza puts the chipmunk on the bed next to Alvin and says "I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay home tomorrow. It's for your health" now Alvin heard that and he was disappointed to but, he didn't want his friend to be in danger again if Ryan is at school tomorrow.

Alvin puts a paw on his shoulder and says "I think it's better if you stay home tomorrow okay" Mikey looks at his honey eyes and says "but being away from you for eight hours is to much. Darn if only it was Saturday tomorrow" Alvin smirks and says "look I'll go to your home after school as usual. But this time, I'm going to ask Dave if I can sleep at your home" Alvin then looks at the two humans to see them chatting and laughing. "Well I guess we won't have to introduce our adoptive parents to each other" said Alvin. Mikey was confused by what he said but then when he looks at the two humans, he finally understands. All of a sudden, the vet steps inside and says "Mr. Seville, Mr. Garza, I'm going to need you to come with me to sign some papers" both men look at the two chipmunks and says "we'll be back shortly" at the same time.

Once they both left with the vet, Alvin and Mikey were alone again. The two sat there quietly wondering what to say next. They wanted to say something but, it's like their mouth couldn't let any words go. But when Alvin remembers something, he's the first to ask "Mikey, what happened at school?" his friend looks at him and sighs. It was hurtful to say but his best friend deserved to know. "When I was changing in the locker room, Ryan approached me and started to call me names such as... faggot and weakling chipmunk who isn't man enough to get a girl. He also said that I won't find another chipmunk who's like me and that I'm a freak for me liking male chipmunks. I told him to stop bothering me and that... I told him _says the one who doesn't have a girlfriend and whines like a... bitch._ When I said that, that ticked him off so he grabbed me punched me two times. It was enough to brake my nose and have this black eye. He could've broken my face and every bone that i have. Anyway he threw me against the wall but I landed on my paws so, I wasn't really hurt when i landed but the world spinning for me and then I'm unconscious" said Mikey as a few tears were going down.

Alvin was more furious than ever. He just wanted to make Ryan suffer for what he did. No one treats his best friend like that. No one treats the one who makes him happy. No one disrespects the one that.. he has loved since the day he met him for the first time. Alvin grabs his friends paw and says "Oh Mikey, if only I was there a minute early, I would've stopped Ry-" Alvin was cut off by Mikey who leans in and kisses him on lips. Alvin was caught off guard and he could feel Mikey's lips brushing against his. Alvin relaxes and kisses him back as he uses both of his paws to caress his hair. Meanwhile Mikey wraps his paws around Alvin's waist while the kiss gets deeper and more hot for the two.

Alvin was playing with Mikey's hair as Mikey hugs his waist closer. Both of them felt like they were flying with shooting stars. The moment was so special that whatever happened around them, they wouldn't even notice. After about a minute of making out, the two pull away. They just look at each other as their foreheads and noses kept touching. Mikey who still kept his paws around Alvin's waist, says "like I'll always tell you, I don't like violence and I'm actually glad that you didn't show up on time to stop Ryan from attacking me because... He didn't get to hurt you much. I'm glad that you didn't you didn't get hurt like me. Also, I don't care what he said about me. I don't care if the whole world is against me liking boys. The only one that I care about is you Alvin" Alvin kisses his cheek and says "I care about you as well and I've been meaning to tell that... I love you... and the day I saw you for the first time, i couldn't take my eyes off you. When i was getting to know you, I got this funny feeling in my stomach. I would always get nervous and I would be sweating. Each day that went by, this feeling got stronger and now is more stronger than ever" Mikey smiles joyfully and asks "does this mean we're..." Alvin smirks and gives him a quick kiss before asking "Yes Mikey, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Mikey hugs him and says "i'd love to Alvin" the two then kiss passionately not wanting the moment to end.

However the door opens so the two quickly pull away. The vet came in first as two guardians follow her. She sits on a chair and asks "Mikey, do you feel any pain right now?" Mikey shakes his head. "Oh well then you don't need a sedative then. However i'm going to take a little bit of your blood to test it. Excuse me gentlemen" she said before standing up leaving the room. "Dave" "Dad" the two boys get their attention.

"We have something to tell you" both Mikey and Alvin said in unison. Both guardians look at each other before the boys continue...

"Dave"

"Dad"

The two proudly grab each other's paw and say "I would like you to meet... my boyfriend" now it's the time the boys see their guardian's reaction. Dave had a shocked look and Mr. Garza had a happy look. Alvin who was expecting for Dave to snap any minute, says "Dave listen, if you don't like me having boyfriend, then fine I'll move out of the house and you'll never see me again. I want to be happy Dave and if you won't let me keep my boyfriend then I guess this is the last time you see me. I love him Dave, and yes I guess I'm bisexual" this just leaves Dave speechless. He couldn't believe that Alvin, his trouble making son, now had a boyfriend. Mr Garza on the other hand was happy that his son found someone who will make his son happy. He was also happy to meet Alvin who looks like he really does love Mikey.

Both of the boys eyes were on Dave. They couldn't tell whether he's angry or happy. He was still shocked by what he just heard and what his eyes show him. He sees the two chipmunks holding paws. Dave approaches Alvin and sits on the bed. He closes his eyes and says "Alvin, how could you say that? I'm not mad that you like boys and that you have boyfriend. I'm just shocked. Also I was always expecting for you to get a girlfriend since, Simon and Theodore always told me that you flirt with girls. Alvin I don't care if your gay, bisexual or whatever. I love you like the son I never had. I love you, your brothers and even the chipettes. I'm happy that you're happy Alvin, and if your boyfriend is your happiness and your his happiness, then I'll see him like another son as well" Alvin and Mikey look at each other happy and they both say

"Thanks Dave"

"Thanks Mr. Seville"

Alvin hops on Dave's lap and gives him a hug which Dave returns. The vet comes back and says "um Mr. Seville you can take Alvin home now because visiting hours are about to end" Dave nods says "let's go Alvin" however before Alvin leaves, he looks at his boyfriend and says "I'll see you tomorrow in the afternoon" he then gives him that handsome smirk and then gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Mikey watches him leave with Dave. When they were out of the room, Mikey turns to look at Mr. Garza and says "looks like my days of being depressed are over dad" the human pets his head and says "I'm happy that you found someone who loves you. I'm sure that Alvin kid will make you happy" Mikey smiles as he day dreams about Alvin.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave and Alvin got home and were buried with question coming from Simon and Theodore. During the way back home, Alvin asked Dave if he could not tell anyone about him having a boyfriend because he wants it to be a surprise and Dave promised not to tell anyone. Alvin and Dave told Simon and Theodore that everything was fine and that Mikey was at the clinic recovering. Simon and Theodore heard about the fight in the locker from the principal. Ryan was expelled and his jock friends were suspended. Simon and Theodore weren't only worried about Alvin, they were also worried about the chipettes. They have been avoiding the chipmunks. Especially Brittany who keeps wearing a pink sweater that cover her head.

The boys were now in the dinning room having dinner. "Alvin please, could you talk to Brittany? The girls aren't talking to us anymore. They've been avoiding us for days now" Said Simon worriedly. Theodore was also worried and every time he tried to talk to Eleanor, she would walk away and ignore him. It brakes Theodore's heart when she does that. The same was happening with Simon. Jeanette avoids him and doesn't reply to the texts he sends to her. "Alright fine. I'll talk to Britt tomorrow and ask her why are they acting strange. But seriously guys I wouldn't worry to much. Maybe they just had a terrible argument and have been in no mood to speak to anyone" replied Alvin. Simon and Theodore felt a little better when he said that. They didn't think that the chipettes would avoid Alvin since he barely has talked them for the past few days.

**The next day...**

The chipmunks were in art class and everyone was working quietly. However two of them couldn't concentrate and those were Simon and Theodore. Their counterparts weren't sitting next to them anymore. They at another table. Simon turns around and tries to get Alvin's attention. "Pssst, Alvin, ALVIN" Simon whispered as he waved at his brother. Alvin stops sketching and sees his brother looking at him and pointing at Brittany. Simon was starting to annoy Alvin by telling him many times to talk to Brittany. Alvin was planning on talking to her but, he thought it would be best to talk to her during lunch.

Fortunately the teacher stepped out to talk to another teacher so Alvin gets up. He approaches Brittany and sits next to her. Brittany hadn't noticed him but, when she smells a familiar cologne, she looks up to her right and gasps before putting her head down. Alvin was dumbfounded by what he saw. He caught a glimpse of Brittany's face. He thought he had seen a black eye, and some bruises. "Britt?" he says. "Go away Alvin" she said. Alvin was confused. What did he do? Why is she being rude? "Britt, is everything alright?" He asks. Brittany sighs and says "I'm fine" however he didn't believe her. "Britt, I know something wrong. So tell me" said Alvin. Brittany just gives up because she knew that Alvin wouldn't leave her alone until she tells him everything. "We'll talk during lunch. Meet me in the courtyard at the picnic table where you and your friend sit" said Brittany. Alvin bits his bottom lip and says "alright" he then goes back to his seat. Simon watched him and gives him a look that was asking "what did she say?" But Alvin ignores him and continues to work on the assignment.

**Later during lunch...**

Alvin made his way to the courtyard and sees Brittany there waiting for him. Alvin sits next to her and says "Hey Britt" she doesn't look up and says "hey Alvin. How you been?" Alvin gladly tells her "good, actually better than ever" this surprises Brittany who says "oh... Well anyway, before I tell you anything... I want you to answer me this... What happened between you and Clarissa?" This question was unexpected because Alvin hasn't talked to that girl in a while. Clarissa was a chipette that was obsessed with Alvin. She stalked him and wrote love letters and spread rumors about her and him dating. Clarissa left the school after she got in a fight with Brittany.

"Nothing happened between Clarissa and I Britt, why do you ask?" asked Alvin confusingly. Brittany looks up and let's him look at her face and yep. She had a black eye, couple of bruises and a swollen nose. "I can't believe that you're lying to me Alvin" said Brittany. What the heck, what she was saying doesn't make any sense. "Britt, what are you talking about? I'm not lying to you I'm-" Alvin stops speaking when Brittany shows him a picture on her phone. It showed a chipmunk dresses in red sweater with yellow A and he was kissing another girl who was Clarissa. "Now stop lying to me and tell me the truth Alvin. What happened between you and this whore?" said Brittany loudly which gets the attention of some students. Alvin sighs and points at his left ear. He couldn't believe how blind she was. "Britt, whoever is kissing Clarissa in that picture.. isn't me because look" Alvin points at a notch in his left ear. Brittany notices the notch and then looks back at the picture. Whoever that guy is, is not Alvin. The guy in the picture doesn't have a notch in his left ear like Alvin does.

Suddenly Brittany feels guilty and instantly begins to cry. Alvin waits patiently for her to continue speaking. She just realized something that just made her feel horrible. "Alvin I'm so sorry. I actually believed Frank when he told me it's you kissing Clarissa. He sent me this picture. This is why I didn't accept to go out with you Alvin" said Brittany and now Alvin wanted to know more. What did She mean? Didn't she said that she sees him like a friend only? "Britt, tell me everything because I'm still confused" said Alvin. Brittany wipes her tears and says "a week before you asked me out, I was going to ask you out and Frank knew. So he I guess I must've dressed up as you and kisses Clarissa while someone took the picture. He showed me the picture and convinced me that it's you and I stupidly believed him. I was so heartbroken and I thought that I would never get a chance to be with you. I was so hurt that, i needed comfort and Frank was the one to comfort and be there for me. When you asked me out, I lied to you Alvin. I lied about me liking you as a friend only. I only said that because I was still hurt and I was planning on asking out Frank because I thought I felt something special for him and i wanted to forget about you. But as days went by, I realized that what I felt, wasn't love. I wasn't I love with him and he soon realized that I didn't love him so, he started to hit slap, punch and sometimes choke me. He was jealous that I was in love with you and not him. My sisters noticed my bruises and i made them promise not to tell anyone. Not even your brothers. My sisters never like to lie so, they told me that they would avoid your brothers than lying to them that way, they won't be getting question from yours brothers. Questions like what's wrong with me? Why am I always wearing this sweater and why do I avoid them? I know that you're brothers are hurt right now but don't worry I'll tell my sisters that they can talk to them now. Anyway Frank broke up with me but not before giving me this black eye and these bruises" Alvin was just lost for words.

All this time Brittany was actually in love with him while he thought she was in love with Frank. Alvin doesn't know what to say. He was angry, that Frank abused and tricked Brittany. He was sad that Brittany suffered a lot. Brittany didn't deserve to be treated like that. "Alvin?" she says. Alvin looks at her icy blue eyes and says "yes" then she asks him something that he was afraid of her asking. "Do you still love me?" she waits for his response. Alvin stands up and looks away. It was going be hard telling her this but, he had to tell her or her pain will increase. Alvin looks at her and says "Not anymore Britt... I'm sorry... I love someone else now" his response was like a sharp pain in Brittany's heart. It was just so hard accept that, she lost her chance.

She blew it and now she has to deal with the consequences. Alvin sees more tears going down Brittany's cheeks. Even though he didn't love her anymore, he hated seeing her like this. Alvin lifts Brittany's chin and says "but, just because I don't love you anymore, doesn't mean that I won't be your friend. I'll still be there for you Britt, but only as a friend" Brittany appreciates that he was being honest but, the truth hurts. She was angry and disappointed at herself that she didn't accept when Alvin asked her out. "Okay" she said before hugging him and he hugs her back. "We should go inside and talk to your sisters and my brothers" said Alvin. Brittany agrees and follows him.

When they go to the cafeteria, they see Jeanette and Eleanor at the table where Simon and Theodore are. The chipmunks see Alvin and Brittany approaching. "Hey Britt, please don't get angry but, Jeanette and I told-" "It's okay Ellie. They can know now because I told Alvin everything and I also told him to tell you guys" said Brittany before sitting between Theodore and Jeanette. "Actually you don't know something else" said Alvin. Only Brittany knew what he was going to say. "What do you mean Alvin?" asked Theodore. Alvin proudly tells them "what I'm trying to say is that... I'm in love and I'm taken" everyone smiles except for Brittany. Eleanor approaches and hugs her sister and says "ooooh congrats Britt. It's about time you two are together" Jeanette does the same.

Brittany doesn't smile which everyone notices. "Britt, what's wrong? Aren't you happy that Alvin's your boyfriend now?" asked Eleanor. Alvin cleared his throat and says "guys, Brittany and I aren't together. When I said I'm in love, I didn't say that I was in love with her. Now I love... someone else" everyone stops eating, they were all stunned. They weren't expecting to hear that. How could Alvin not love her anymore? "then who do you love now Alvin?" asked Eleanor. None one of them had a clue to who it is that Alvin loves however, Simon was thinking that it's possible that Alvin loves... "Alvin, you do know that Dave might-" "Quiet Si, Dave already knows and he even meet the one I love" Alvin cut him off. There was something that Alvin and Simon know that Theodore and the chipettes don't. "Hey could you girls come to our house for dinner? Because I want you all to meet the one that I love now. Oh and bring Claire with you" said Alvin. The chipettes curiously agree. "Well I'm going to the bathroom guys, I'll be back in a minute" said Alvin before leaving.

When he gets to the bathroom, he sees Brittany's ex boyfriend Frank washing his paws. Alvin smiles evilly and closes the door before locking it. He cracks his knuckles and says "hey there, little wussy"


	9. Chapter 9

Frank turns around to see Alvin standing by the door with his right paw hitting his left. Frank looks around and sees that his jock friends weren't around to save him. He thinks of somehow escaping but, the bathroom didn't have any Windows and the only way out is the door but Alvin was blocking it. "What do you want Seville?" asked Frank who tried to sound tough. He knew why Alvin was standing there with an angry expression. "Oh I just want to know how my ex best friend is doing. The traitor who stabbed me in the back. The coward who lied and put his disgusting paws on Brittany. Also the jerk who's friends with Ryan who almost took my boyfriend's life" that last word surprises Frank. Alvin takes a step closer and says "that's right I have a boyfriend and he's the new student. you can tell the whole school. Actually tell the whole world that Alvin Seville the guy who flirts with a lot of girls, now has boyfriend. Tell anyone. I don't care. However what I will not let you do anymore is put your damn paws on Brittany. You abused her just because she wasn't in love with a loser like you. Frank, you're going to feel every second of pain that you caused Brittany and when I'm done with you, if you tell anyone what I did to you, I'm coming after you again but next time, I'll make sure that you won't be able to walk anymore" With that said, he throws a hard punch which lands on Frank's nose.

Frank ignores the pain and stands up. He throws a bunch but, Alvin catches his fist. He could feel his bones cracking when Alvin was squeezing his paw. Suddenly Alvin quickly lands a punch in Frank's abdomen making him get on his knees. Alvin knees Frank in the face making him roll over. He then gets on top of him and punches Frank in the face repeatedly. "Please stop" Alvin heard him say weakly. "You want me to stop? I bet Brittany told you that when you were hitting her. No you need to suffer at least for another minute. You're going to know what it feels like to be beaten remorselessly" Alvin then continues to throw punches at his now bloody face before he delivers a knee to the chest. Once Alvin was satisfied, he does his business. Alvin aproaches one of the sinks and washes the blood of his paws. After that he makes his way to the door but, before exiting, he turns around and tells Frank who was trying to get stand up. "You and your jocks friends better stay away from Brittany, her sister, my brothers and my boyfriend or else" said Alvin before exiting the bathroom and he heads back to the cafeteria.

**Later that day...**

Alvin was happily arriving at Mikey's house. He rings the doorbell and the one who opens the door is Mr. Garza Mikey's guardian. "Alvin Seville, it's great to have you here. Please come in" the human holds the door open for Alvin. Once he's inside, the human tells him "Mikey's in his room playing videos games" Alvin nods and heads to the room. When he gets there, he sees Mikey sitting on his stomach with his tail wiggling as he played his game. Alvin caught a glimpse of Mikey's tail hole which makes him blush incredibly. Alvin looks away and says "Ahem" Mikey pauses the game and turns around to see Alvin with his handsome smirk.

Mikey smiles and stands up before jumping on Alvin making him fall back. "Alvin I'm so happy you're here. I missed you" said Mikey before he leans in and kisses him. Alvin kisses him back and says "but I was only gone for a few hours" Mikey kisses his cheek and says "which felt like an eternity to me" Alvin chuckles before the two stand up. Mikey's paws slither around Alvin's waist and he asks "so how was your day?" Alvin places his arms around his shoulders and says "it was good but I couldn't concentrate because I missed you. Gym class wasn't the same without you being there" Mikey winks and says "I missed you to Alvin. you've been in my mind all day" the two continue to make out and after a few minutes, Alvin tells him what Brittany told him and that he and Mr. Garza were invited for Dinner at Alvin's home. Alvin told him everything but the part about him making Frank pay for what he did because, Alvin didn't want to upset Mikey who dislikes violence.

"Wow, that's insane. I can't believe that Frank guy did that to Brittany. I hope she recovers soon and also, I hope that she's not mad at me for being with you" said Mikey worriedly. Alvin kisses his forehead and says "don't worry. Sooner or later she'll find someone who deserves her. Also I'll still be there for Brittany like a friend" Mikey smirks and says "did I ever tell you that you have the most handsome smirk I've ever seen?" Alvin rubs his nose against his and asks "and did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen?" both boys chuckle as they hold each other.

For the next half hour, the two boys played video games, told jokes and even a few prank calls. Both were just having fun. Alvin kept beating Mikey in every video game he had. Mikey was getting annoyed that he couldn't win in any game. "and gooooooooooooooooooooooooooool" Alvin shouted as he did his little victory dance. The two were playing a soccer game and Mikey's team was losing. "Whohoo 10 wins in a row" said Alvin cockily. Mikey turns off his console and says "that's it. You're toast Seville" he then lounges at Alvin and gets on top of him. Mikey licks his lips and begins to suck Alvin's neck.

This surprised Alvin who felt Mikey sucking and biting his neck. The love bite Alvin was getting, the feeling made him relax as he ran his fingers through Mikey's hair. Moments later, Mikey finished giving Alvin a hickey so he removes his mouth from Alvin's neck and says "sorry, I always wanted to do that" Alvin winks at him and says "well you can give me all the love bites you want later because right now we need to get going to my house. I think dinners ready" Mikey nods in agreement and then he head out of the room and tells his guardian about the invitation.

**A few minutes later...**

Alvin, Mikey and Mr. Garza arrived at the Seville home. Before going inside, Alvin tells them "could you two wait out here? I'm going to tell Dave we're here" Mikey and Mr. Garza understood. Alvin goes inside and walks in to the dinning to see Claire, the chipettes and his brothers at the table. "Hey guys, the guests have arrived" said Alvin. Dave who comes from the kitchen and sits down, says "oh please let them in Alvin" the red clad nods and heads outside.

He then comes back and is followed by the guests. "Guys, this is Mr Garza, Mikey's dad and you all know that Mikey came to our school a few days ago but, what you all don't know is that..." Alvin grabs Mikey's paw and says "he's my boyfriend" this shocks everyone except for Dave and Simon who had a feeling that the one Alvin felt in love with was Mikey.

"Guys I know this is hard to believe but, I'm being serious. Mikey and I are a couple and if any of you have a problem with us being together then you might as well tell me now and i'll leave this house permanently because I don't want any of you to feel uncomfortable by me having a boyfriend" said Alvin. He sees Dave giving him a thumbs up and Alvin was amazed to see Simon smiling at him. "Alvin, i do not care if you like boys. I care about you being happy" said Simon. "Yeah I don't mind either. I'm so happy for Alvin" said Theodore. "I'm happy for you as well Alvin. I'm also proud that you had the strength to tell us this" added Eleanor. "Congrats Alvin and I hope you're relationship with Mikey lasts forever" said Jeanette.

Now it was Brittany left. Her eyes were red with tears and she hates herself for losing her chance to be with Alvin. "Britt?" Said Alvin. Brittany gets up and runs out of the dinning room to the door. "BRITTANY" shouted Alvin. He was about to go after her but then, Mikey gives him a look that Alvin understood. Mikey runs out of the home and tries to catch up with Brittany but he didn't have to run for long because he sees Brittany climbing a tree house. Mikey approaches the tree and climbs to. When he gets inside, he sees Brittany hugging her knees as she cried.

"Brittany" he says. She stops crying and lifts her head to look at him. "Oh... it's you" she said. Mikey approaches her and asks "you hate me don't you?" Brittany looks at him and says "No, I don't hate you. I'm just disappointed in myself that I lost my chance to be with Alvin. But a small part of me is happy for him. Happy that he's no longer hurt because of me, and happy that he's happy" Mikey takes one of her paws and places a piece of tissue paper that he had in his pocket. Brittany smiles a bit and dries her tears. "listen Brittany, Alvin may not love you anymore but, you're still a close friend to him. He would hate to see you like this and it would make him feel horrible because he's causing you this pain indirectly. Brittany it's not his fault and it's not your fault either. All of these heartbreaks, all of these betrayals, and all of this sadness was caused by your ex boyfriend and a girl that Alvin told me about who's name is Clarissa. Please cheer up. Sooner or later you'll find the right guy who will love and respect you" said Mikey before extending his paw.

Brittany was no longer crying and looks at his paw. "Friends?" asked Mikey. Brittany smiles and says "friends" she then shakes his paw. The two get out of the tree house and then head back in to the house. When get to the dinning room, they noticed how quiet it was. All eyes were on Brittany who notices Alvin's sad expression. Alvin makes eye contact with her and she smiles. Everyone smiles as well and she approaches Alvin. She kisses his cheek before telling Mikey "please take good care of Alvin for me. You're lucky to have him" Mikey happily nods. Brittany looks at the others and says "Let's eat as a family everyone"

**The end**


End file.
